Frequency scanning antennas are used in radar systems in order to scan across a given region for the presence of objects. As is known, such frequency scanning arrays can steer a beam in an angular plane in response to input signals of varying frequencies. Particular examples of frequency scanning arrays include the serpentine waveguide, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,574 and the travelling wave wire antenna, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,688.
Alternative mechanisms for steering a beam include mechanical devices comprising an antenna that physically moves in space, or phased antenna arrays that are arranged to steer radiation as it is transmitted or received. A problem with the mechanical radar systems is that their operation is reliant on physical components and associated control and moving parts. This inventory of parts is costly and can require a commensurately large power source.
One known group of electronic devices is phased antenna arrays, which apply various phase shifts to signals, thereby effectively steering the received and transmitted beams. These electronic devices are commonly used in RF sensor and communications systems because they do not involve physical motion of the antenna and are capable of moving a beam rapidly from one position to the next. Whilst radar systems incorporating such devices can provide an extremely accurate measure of the position of targets, a problem with these types of electronic devices is that adequate control of the beam requires often several arrays of electronics components; this increases the physical size, complexity and cost of the radar system.
Frequency scanning arrays have been combined with moving parts that rotate in another plane, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,574. However, a problem with this combination is that it incurs the size and cost shortcomings of regular mechanical scanning system and performance-wise, is less accurate than the phased antenna systems.